


Институтки

by WTF_History_2021



Category: 1830-е, Ориджинал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_2021/pseuds/WTF_History_2021
Kudos: 1
Collections: тексты_RNC_21_WTF_History_2021_WTF_Battle_2021





	Институтки

**1\. Переполох**

На платье цвета балтийской волны ушло почти месячное жалование, но денег было не жаль. Я почти танцевала: долгожданный момент моего «побега», я хоть на несколько часов оставлю эти ненавистные стены. Вот бы улететь отсюда и никогда, никогда не возвращаться.  
Я торжественно вышла к своему классу, повернулась вокруг себя, милостиво улыбаясь на их возгласы: «Королева! Божественная! Небесная!» Девочки до недавней поры были главными и самыми экзальтированными ценителями моих новых туалетов.  
— Дети! Я еду в гостиный двор, — объявила я. — Кому что нужно?  
Одна просила купить мыло, другая помаду, гребенку, перчатки, щетку...  
— Какое вам мыло, mademoiselle Полякова?  
— Самое простое, копеек в пятнадцать... — тихо отвечала Полякова.  
— Что за охота мыться такой дрянью? Таким мылом в прачечной белье моют, от него, пожалуй, салом несет! Я за шестьдесят куплю вам превосходное мыло.  
Полякова что-то бормотала, но быстро замолкла, видя, что я спешу.  
Однако уже в сенях меня окликнули:   
— Мадмуазель Верховская!   
Это была Верочка. Она пепиньерка, то есть институтка, готовящаяся в наставницы. Глазки и щечки ее горели, форменный черный передник съехал на бок, мягкие волосы растрепались и пушистым нимбом обрамили ее милую головку.  
— Жюли! — она обняла меня за локти. — Как хорошо, что ты не уехала! Ангельчик, спаси!  
— Верочка, я тороплюсь, — я слишком любовалась ею, и оттого мой голос имел мало твердости.  
— Государь император! — сбивчиво объясняла Верочка. — С внутреннего хода и прямо на кухню. Ругает суп! Эконом без памяти и нейдет. Инспектриса мечется.  
Я могла себе это представить: суп, особенно рыбный, как сегодня, был жалок у нас. Дешевая рыба, больше кости да головы, позеленевший картофель, мало соли.  
— Душа моя, придумай что-нибудь, — Верочка сделала умильную гримаску и почтительно поцеловала мое плечо, как в бытность воспитанницей и моей обожательницей.  
Мне вдруг подумалось, что от теперешнего моего решения зависит вся моя судьба. Прямо в эту минуту. С одной стороны — обожаемый государь император и милость инспектрисы, с другой — моя возможная свобода. Надо было решать немедленно. Мне сделалось досадно до слез, в голове стало жарко, и я была готова затопать ногами и заплакать, как «кофейница».  
— Ах, какая изящная вещица! — между тем заметила Верочка и тронула мою шляпную булавку. — Какая ты красавица!  
Она повлекла меня в общий коридор, и только там я опомнилась:  
— Беги в «белый»** класс, веди их в рекреационную залу! 

* кофейница — младшеклассница, которых называли так за форменные платья коричневого цвета.  
** белый класс — старший, тоже назывался по цвету платья.

**2\. Примерка**

К рождественскому балу воспитанницам были заказаны белые кисейные платья и куплены для всех на казенный счет большие серьги из белых бус в золотой оправе. Такой изысканный и модный туалет очень шел к их молодым лицам.  
В рекреационной зале с помощью гардеробных девушек и пепиньерок «беленькие» торопливо наряжались в бальные туалеты. Откуда ни возьмись появились куаферы и делали девочкам давно подобранную модную прическу.  
— Прелестно, мадмуазель Игренева! — похвалила я, проверяя, туго ли затянут корсет на талии и хорошо ли лежит открытый ворот.   
Беленькие плечи Игреневой покрылись синеватыми мурашками: платья были предназначены для хорошо протопленного бального помещения.  
— Очень хорошо! — я провела по ее теплой шее, длинная жемчужная сережка звякнула, и я весело подмигнула разулыбавшейся воспитаннице.  
— Merci m-lle, — сказала она, и на ее щечках выступил очаровательный румянец цвета бурбонской розы.  
— Мадмуазель Перовская, немедленно наденьте бальные туфли! — продолжала я осмотр.  
Перовская была из тех, кто не желал — вернее, не мог — носить свою обувь. Такие ходили в грубых казенных ботинках, которые обычно были слишком велики для девичьих ножек. Миловидная Перовская часто получала замечания за неуклюжесть: спотыкалась на ровном месте, шаркала ногами, была медлительна и дурно танцевала.  
— У вас вся талия морщит, мадмуазель Полякова! — заметила я. — Извольте туже затянуться.  
— Не могу, душенька мадмуазель, — жалобно отвечала Полякова. — Пластинки поломались.  
— Пластинки? — недоуменно спросила я. — А чего же вы не сшили себе корсет?  
Воспитанницы были обязаны носить корсет. Они имели право получить его от казны, но как и вся их одежда, он был непрактичен и сшит не по фигуре, а китовый ус в них заменялся металлическими или деревянными пластинками, до такой степени хрупкими, что они беспрестанно ломались и впивались в тело. Я сама ходила в таком, будучи институткой. Поносишь его месяц-другой, и вся талия окажется в ссадинах и ранках.   
Не забуду страдания на лице Верочки, когда она впервые увидела мои сине-красные бока. Она извела свою eau de Cologne и казенное полотенце на компрессы. Сказала, чтобы я не смела больше надевать эту гадость, и отдала мне свой корсет: у нас были одинаковые мерки. Промывая одну ранку, она тогда прижалась к ней губами. Я вздрогнула, не смогла выдохнуть, и будто тысяча горячих спиц укололи мое тело. Она замерла, а потом покрыла невесомыми поцелуями мои, как избитые, ребра и живот. В ту минуту, от радости и стыда, я думала, что умру.  
— Чего же вы не попросили родителей прислать вам денег? Корсетницу приглашали в том месяце, — подосадовала я на Полякову, уже зная ответ.   
Слишком на многое институтке нужны деньги. Корсет, обувь, мыло, одеколон, платки и перчатки, елка в складчину на Рождество, на Пасху — шелк, чтобы вышивать мячики, которыми христосовались вместо яиц со священником, дьяконом, учителями, инспектрисою. Существовал обычай праздновать именины, то есть угощать подруг и учителей. Но более всего нужны были деньги, чтобы не голодать. В первый год после своего поступления в институт, когда мысль о доме еще жила в душе воспитанницы, когда нежные узы любви к родителям еще не ослабли, она вспоминала о домашних нуждах, о бедности своего семейства. Но постепенно, изолированная от всего мира, погружалась она в тину институтской жизни, становясь равнодушнее к остальному. Имея множество нужд, которые казна или не удовлетворяла, или удовлетворяла крайне плохо, воспитанница то и дело обращалась к родителям. Большинство родителей, люди небогатые, зачастую отказывались выполнять просьбы. К тому же дочка все менее утешала их: они замечали, что она теряет привычку к экономии, приобретенную в семье. Настойчивые и бессердечные просьбы раздражали родителей.  
Прозвонили к обеду. Девочек, ничего не понимающих и дующих в озябшие пальчики, выстроили в шеренгу и «парадировали» в столовую.  
 **3\. Государь Император**

Всех «парадных» поставили вперед, нарушив обычный порядок занимаемых в столовой мест. Спешно увели наказанных за неряшливость в туалете, которые должны были стоять в продолжение обеда без передников. Никто не садился за столы, дожидаясь императора.  
Он появился из кухни мрачнее тучи, холодно поздоровался с наскоро приехавшим попечителем института герцогом Ольденбургским и потребовал эконома (как мы узнали позднее, уже не в первый раз).  
В эту минуту я, внутренне трепеща и торжествуя, выступила вперед, сделала реверанс, лучший из всех, что мне удавались, и ловким образом обратила внимание государя на «парад». Государь взглянул на девочек, удивленно поднял бровь и обратился к ближней к нему, Игреневой:  
— Боже мой!.. Что это вы так вдруг разрядились?  
Жаль, что я не могла ущипнуть Лизоньку повыше белого локотка, чтобы она ответила учтиво, но и немного шутя, как она умеет.  
— Мы примеривали платья. Не хотели лишиться счастья видеть Ваше императорское величество и прибежали, как были...  
Император хмыкнул, сдержал улыбку, подкрутил и без того щегольской ус — и оттаял, благосклонно поклонился:  
— Нижайшее вам за это спасибо!   
Он стал шутить с девочками, спрашивал, которая из них его «обожает»... Нужно ли говорить, что императора обожали все, не исключая и меня? Я искренне любовалась его мягким обхождением с девочками, его маленькими ручками, круглым подбородком и высоким лбом, на который трогательно были зачесаны напомаженные волосы. В какую-то секунду его взгляд остановился на мне, и я поразилась, как усталость в этих глазах не вязалась с его веселым разговором. Темно-серые, немного припухшие глаза были, как замерзший пруд в Таврическом саду.  
Зная, что институтки собирают предметы, принадлежащие «обожаемому», император сам отдал девушкам свой платок и добавил, смеясь:   
— Со мной делайте что хотите, но Милорда моего, — и он указал на собаку, — не трогайте, не вздумайте стричь у него шерсть на память.  
Все правила в этот день были нарушены: старший класс обедал в последнюю очередь, а отобедав, провожал императора до самой швейцарской; и даже завхоза не очень-то и бранили за «мертвечину», как мы называли подаваемую на обед вареную рыбу. Напоследок император пообещал прислать институткам конфектов и растаял, как прекрасный сон, как туман над Фонтанкой.  
После отъезда императора я потихоньку подошла к швейцару:  
— Петр, миленький, нужно передать записку, вот, тут написано, куда, у Ростовцева.  
— Никак кавалер должён был вас дожидаться? — прищурился старик.  
— Нет, я к подруге обещалась, — без малого двадцать лет, проведенные в институте выучили меня: лгать нужно, твердо веря в свою ложь, и тогда ей поверят.  
— И то дело, — кивнул Петр. — Будьте покойны, сейчас же передадим.  
В дортуаре было шумно, но едва я вошла, девочки завозились и выстроились, пряча что-то за спинами.  
— В чем дело?   
Хихикают, не отвечают.  
— Живо отвечайте! Ну? Игренева!  
Лизонька выступила вперед:  
— Мы вот, платок вам... — и она протянула мне лоскуток батиста с кусочком вышивки. Это был платок государя императора, который они разрезали на части с расчетом и на мою долю. Щеки мои потеплели от удовольствия, девочки заулыбались в ответ. И тут я увидела на одной из кроватей...  
— Дети, что же это, шерсть? — изумилась я. — Вы что же, негодяйки, остригли собаку? Кто, кто посмел?  
— Нет-нет, мадмуазель Верховская! — наперебой кричали девочки, обступив меня. — Мы не собаку, нет! Мы не стригли Милорда! Это не мы!  
— Тогда как же? — не понимала я. — Признайтесь, и я обещаю смягчить наказание.  
— Это не собака, это... — начала одна и затихла.  
— Ну?  
Они подталкивали локтями Игреневу, очевидно рассчитывая, что свою любимицу я буду бранить меньше.  
— Шубу... — бессильно прошептала она, не поднимая глаз.  
— Шубу? Вы осмелились выстричь мех из шубы императора?  
Я живо представила, как завтра вместо конфектов от государя меня выставят на улицу без выходного жалования. Ноги плохо держали меня, в голове свистело, и перед глазами мелькали пятна. Меня усадили и стали обмахивать платками, объясняя:  
— Мы не с воротника!  
— Там незаметно.  
— Мы чуть-чуть.  
Девочки знали, что слабое здоровье предписывает мне не волноваться и несколько раз в неделю съедать кровавый бифштекс со стаканом вина. Кто-то побрызгал мне в лицо водой. Наконец я поднялась, прикрикнула, призывая к тишине, закрылась в своей комнате и без памяти бросилась на постель.  
 **4\. Полковник**

После ужина на столике в моей комнате стоял хорошенький букетик пармских фиалок. Записки не было. Я проверяла почту: за неделю скопилось достаточно писем учениц и их родных, все их я должна была прочесть, прежде чем отдать воспитаннице или отправить по адресу. Это была скучная и монотонная работа, и я делала ее раз в неделю, разом. Поэтому когда в дверь постучали, я была рада отвлечься.   
Это была Верочка с чайником, сахаром и сливочником. Я едва глянула на очередное письмо, бросила его в стопку разрешенных и закрыла крышку стола.  
— Я не купила сегодня пирожных, моя милая, — сказала я, любуясь, как она изящно наклоняется, чтобы поставить поднос.  
— У нас еще есть немного сушеных фиг, — улыбнулась она и подошла, чтобы я обняла ее. — А кроме того, ваши губки, ангел мой, слаще всех пирожных!  
И она не замедлила это проверить.  
— Цветы? От кого? — спросила она.  
— Я думала, от тебя.  
Она нахмурилась и поджала губки.  
— Это, наверное, твоя Игренева, — заявила она обличительным тоном. — Она тебя обожает.  
— Но меня и ты обожала...   
— Плохое сравнение! — Верочка бы воскликнула, но тонкие стены позволяли только сдавленно прошипеть.  
— Но, душенька моя, — пыталась увещевать я, — хорошая моя, единственная...  
Я поцеловала ее в ладошку. Мне было больно смотреть, как она страдает.  
— Она твоя фаворитка! — Верочка говорила ровно, но глаза ее блестели. — У нас с ней волосы одного цвета и нос!  
— Что нос?  
— Одинаковой формы.  
— Какая глупость! — фыркнула я.  
Я поцеловала ее в розовую щечку, шейку, прекрасную полную губку. Она немного утешилась, и мы пили чай с пряником и сушеными фигами.  
— Я тебя не отдам, — вдруг серьезно сказала она.  
— Я всегда буду тебя любить, — кивнула я.  
Быть вместе мы могли, только останься обе здесь, в ненавистном монастыре-институте. Но ладно я, бесприданница, а Верочка должна же была когда-нибудь выйти замуж. А прежде чем ее детям понадобится гувернантка, и мое присутствие в семье будет оправданным, пройдут долгие годы.   
В дверь постучалась и заглянула горничная девушка в полосатом платье:  
— Вам записка, барышня.  
— Спасибо, Аннушка! — сказал я. — Возьми пряник, угощайся.  
— Благодарю вас, барышня!  
— Это от мадмуазель Денисовой, я должна была быть у нее сегодня, — сказала я Верочке. — Прочитаю позже.  
Катиш Денисова была моей ближайшей подругой по классу. Теперь она была женой генерала Охотина.  
— Родители слишком ее балуют, — Верочка снова кивнула на фиалки, имея в виду Игреневу.  
— Она рано лишилась матери, — напомнила я.  
— Ну да, ну да, — покивала Верочка и поцеловала меня в макушку. Должно быть вспомнила, сколько я натерпелась в институтках, будучи сиротой. — Отец ее хорошо делает, что не женится.  
Мы допили чай, болтая о пустяках. В знак примирения я упросила ее забрать злосчастные фиалки.  
Полковник Игренев навещал дочь дважды в месяц, что, конечно, внушало зависть другим воспитанницам, иногда годами не видящих родных. Он был моложавый, высокий, с прелестным вьющимся чубом; такие же чудесные светлые волосы и ласковые голубые глаза были и у его дочери. Прошло не менее полугода, прежде чем я разглядела, что чуб полковника полностью седой. Принося гостинцы дочери, он не забывал о ее подругах и даже обо мне. Лизонька, разбирая корзину со снедью — сладостями, пирожками, колбасами и орехами, — непременно находила книгу или бутылку рейнвейна и с хитрой улыбкой, тайком, изыскивала повод отдать мне.  
Несколько раз я встречала полковника в доме Охотиных: он оказался сослуживцем мужа Катиш, и у нас четверых сложилась прекрасная компания для виста. Я невольно думала, как бы отнеслась Лизонька к мачехе, вздумай полковник вновь жениться. Я бы на ее месте ненавидела обоих.  
 **5\. Верочка**

Милые мои крошки, должно быть, любили, когда в дортуаре ночью дежурила Верочка: она отменно крепко спала за своей ширмой и не мешала девочкам болтать ночи напролет. Ах, если бы они знали!  
Я услышала, как негромко закрылась дверь, отделяющая мою комнату от дортуара, несколько легких шагов — и она забралась под мое одеяло, как была, в толстых чулках и теплой кофточке.  
— Ах! Руки холодные! — прошептала я, тут же прижимая ее ладони к своей шее, чтобы отогреть.  
Я дышала ртом ей в ладошки, целовала пальчики, а когда ее руки потеплели, она перехватила мой подбородок, заставив раскрыть рот, и крепко поцеловала. Я ослабела и завозилась под ней. Она подняла мои руки к изголовью, и я вцепилась в него: пусть командует, если ей нравится; так ее движения и ласки ощущались отчетливее и запечатлевались, казалось, в самом сердце.  
— Ангельчик. Красавица моя! — шептала Верочка, прижимаясь ко мне все теснее и жарче, гладя и шумно целуя подбородок, уши, шею.  
Подтолкнув носом, я заставила ее поднять голову, прижалась лицом к мягкой, теплой, совершенно бархатной шее и утонула в водопаде ее пахнущих флердоранжем волос, мягких, как лебяжий пух. Так было всегда: я не ждала, не думала и не томилась, но едва она оказывалась на расстоянии поцелуя, не могла отнять от нее рук. Выпустив изголовье, я, как помешанная, тискала ее бедра и бока, почти смыкая пальцы на талии и сильно прижимая к себе. Одежда не мешала, наоборот, нежность и восторг переполняли меня, когда я чувствовала под ладонями и слоями ткани ее тепло и мягкость. Она завороженно раскачивалась, запрокинув голову к серому потолку, а потом зашептала:  
— Ах, нет, вот так, милая, здесь! — и переместила мою руку между нами, прижимаясь к костяшкам моих пальцев так сильно, что ладонь занемела. Тут уж воспротивилась я:  
— Нет, я так ничего не вижу.  
— И так ничего не увидишь, а свечку жечь нельзя, — усмехнулась Верочка.  
Я все-таки торопливо раздела ее, пытающуюся помочь и только путавшую меня, уложила на спину и отвернув край чулка, искала губами невидимую во тьме родинку на горячем бедре, которое она милостиво положила мне на плечо. Она ерзала, пыталась приласкать меня руками и мешала сосредоточиться. Тогда я сложила одну ладонь лодкой, а другую — парусом, как если бы хотела показать на стене тень журавля. Впрочем, «журавль» бы мне не удался, а «лодку» я делала безупречно, эта ласка нравилась ей более других. «Лодка» могла покачиваться долго: то быстрее, то медленнее, то сильнее, то совсем чуть-чуть. _И мачта..._ то есть, конечно, кровать — _гнется и скрыпит..._ Верочка задышала громче, несколько раз почти беззвучно ахнула.  
— Голубушка, быстрее! — вздохнула она жалобно, вся сжалась и подалась ко мне. А потом вдруг отпрянула, даже уперлась коленом мне в грудь, и мы завозились, сминая постелю. Наконец она утихла. Я накрыла нас одеялом и обняла ее крепко-крепко. Как нравилась она мне в такие минуты, разомлевшая, нездешняя. Если бы сейчас был июнь, а не декабрь, я бы видела пятна на ее груди, они всегда появляются на несколько минут, делая ее похожей на итальянскую статую из розового мрамора с голубыми прожилками. Только горячую сейчас; как печка, горячую.   
— Теперь ты, ангел мой, — встрепенулась Верочка. — Ты вся дрожишь, бедняжка.  
Я дрожала вовсе не от холода. Ощущения грудь к груди, кожа к коже, будоражили меня невероятно. Мне было стыдно, что живот мой вопреки моей воле вздрагивает от каждого ее движения. Ее волосы касались меня, как могут касаться только крылья ангела. Я не отличала верочкиных прикосновений одно от другого, но мне было тепло, немного щекотно и сладко. И слаще становилось с каждой минутой. Голова стала горячая, как в лихорадке, мне перестало хватать воздуха. Верочка навалилась на меня сверху, больно кусая за грудь, и от этой боли, от этой сладости в голове как будто что-то взорвалось.   
— Тише! — испуганно прошептала Верочка, я схватила подушку и прижала ее к своему лицу, стараясь не скулить.  
— Еще! — требовала она, даже не думая выпускать меня из рук.  
Она принесла воды, обтерла мое влажное от испарины тело и долго целовала мои закусанные шершавые губы. Мы помогли друг другу снова облачиться в наши сорочки, кофточки и чепцы. Я убеждала ее, что в такие холодные ночи не стоит пренебрегать и чулками, но она уверила, что я согрею ее. Или она меня. И так всю нашу институтскую жизнь. Я всегда удивлялась верочкиному чувству времени: за полчаса до утреннего звонка она незаметно ушла в дортуар, оставив меня в объятьях Морфея на подушке, сладко пахнущей флердоранжем.

**6\. Жених**

Поутру я немедля развернула записку от Катиш и прочла там:

_«Милая моя Жюли!  
Очень, очень досадую на то, что ты не посетила нас сегодня. Полковник приехал совершенным женихом, свежий, веселый, с бледно-желтым нарциссом в петлице и букетом великолепных розовых орхидей. Страшно представить, во сколько они ему обошлись! Я показала ему твою записку. Он погрустнел, но надеется иметь счастье видеть тебя в приемный день в институте, когда приедет к дочери.   
Жюли, голубушка, что хочешь делай, но дай ему объясниться тогда! Не недооценивай мужское самолюбие. Я не смогу убедить полковника еще раз, что ты им не пренебрегаешь.   
Целую, мой ангел.   
Твоя Катиш»._

Я досадливо смяла записку. Еще одного раза не потребуется. Я пообещала себе, что эта зима — последняя, когда мне поутру приходится разбивать лед в тазу для умывания.[/MORE]


End file.
